


The Waiting List

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 10th Walker Fanfic, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Elrond counted the Fellowship as Nine Walkers, against the Nine Ringwraiths. What he didn’t expect, on the growing waiting list, a group of fangirls wanting to be the Tenth, Eleventh and, yes, Twelfth Walker. This was already becoming the rougher part of the upcoming journey.A 10th Walker fanfic with a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material for _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty” makes her appearance in this story.

“I have said it many times. Only nine members will remain in the Fellowship,” Elrond told a most displeased fangirl. “Not ten, not twenty, not thirty! Nine. Is that clear to you?”

“Why not have ten members of the Fellowship?” The displeased fangirl said. “And I’d really wish you’d get a new Narrator.” She added, waving her hand towards the brown-haired gentle-hobbit. “I mean, look at Frodo Baggins. He took the Ring into Mordor…” Much gasping from the fangirls, who complained about messing with the timeline. “Oh, screw the timeline! Just let me join the Fellowship.”

Frodo shook his head slowly.

“Frodo, don’t give me that look. Or you’ll have another story where you’re Legolas falls in love with your friend,” the displeased fangirl said. “And why am I called ‘the displeased fangirl’. New Narrator, please?”

“Guards, escort Miss Trixie back to her car,” Elrond said, as the elven guards approached.

“Hey, it’s a decent blue truck,” the displeased fangirl said, following the guards out of the corridor. “Stop calling me the displeased fangirl, Narrator! Seriously?”

Elrond sighed heavily. This wasn’t the first time a fangirl spouted complaints. He felt sure she wouldn’t be the last… and. What was this paperwork for? It said… oh no. “Maleficent.”

“Yes, it is indeed me,” Maleficent said. She was dressed in black and violet robes, carrying her staff and acting menacing. Frodo had a sinking feeling this wasn’t going to be his day. But then, neither did Elrond. Maleficent continued her speech. “Need I ask you why I am here?”

“Why are you here?” Elrond said, serious.

“Elrond, please don’t…” Frodo was cut off by the Elven Lord.

“Frodo, let me handle this.” Elrond looked back at him with kind eyes. “You will be safe. Don’t worry.”

“Worry?” Maleficent cackled. “Why on earth should Frodo Baggins be worried? I came here to present my case for why I must be the tenth walker of the Fellowship of the Ring.”

“You want to go near Sauron,” Elrond said.

“Oh hush, darling!” Maleficent chided. “It isn’t the first time I’ve been here. I was watching the Council take place, and I thought to myself: why shouldn’t I put my name is as Queen Maleficent, Ruler of the Seven Seas and I…”

“And you just named off more than one realm,” Frodo said, cheeky.

“Quiet Frodo Baggins!” Maleficent said, snappish. “I will deal with you later… or in good time.” She cackled softly.

“Maleficent, I will say it again,” Elrond explained. “You are not allowing into this fellowship.”

“Fair enough. I shall not return, but if I do I will find Sauron. And that Ring will be in my grasp,” Maleficent said, vanishing into a purple smoke in minutes. When she returned to the Forbidden Mountain, even as Elrond drove away the fangirls, another thought crossed her mind: why not go after Sleeping Beauty? And she did.

As for the Fellowship, they became the Nine Walkers. And the fangirls were in tears, even the girls that were already living in Middle-earth. It was a sad day for them, but speedy for the Fellowship, who, at the end of their journey, reached Mordor in time to destroy the Ring and defeat the Dark Lord Sauron.

The rest is history.

The End.


End file.
